BRIDGETTE VS GARMADOM
by CharlieBlock
Summary: Sinopsis: Un día, mientras los ninjas trataban de evitar un gran desastre en la ciudad de Ninjago, un misterioso sujeto vestido de tigre, llega a salvar el día, Tom Bridgette, un joven héroe que es el emblema de toda una ciudad; Dawnsville, tratando de averiguar más sobre él, Lloyd y sus amigos, deberán viajar hacia Dawnsville para descubrir quién es Tom Bridgette.
1. Ninjas Vs Héroes

Capítulo 1: Ninjas Vs. Héroes

**Aviso: Antes que nada, Ninjago no me pertenece, pero los nombres de los nuevos personajes como Tom Bridgette o Audacious, están protegidos por derechos de autor. **

**También te agradezco a ti lector, por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia que significa mucho para mí. Soy muy fan de Ninjago y creo que es una serie que merece ser vista por un público más amplio, más allá de solo niños. Comparte esta historia si te gusto, gracias por tu atención.**

Todo empieza en la ciudad de Ninjago, la ciudad es un escándalo, un hombre con una pesada armadura plateada cubierta de remaches, comienza a destruir todo lo que ve a su paso.

\- ¡Yo soy Tremor! - Grita el inmenso hombre plateado - ¡Escuchen que en esta ciudad, no hay héroes!

Tremor ve un auto que llama su atención, decide cargarlo y lanzarlo hasta el cielo y choca con un edificio.

\- ¡Oh, sí! - Grita descaradamente Tremor - ¡Un nuevo record!

La policía llega a tiempo para detenerlo, el hombre de plata se da cuenta y las cosas no parecen mejorar.

-Ah, parece que esta ciudad ya ha escuchado de mí - Dice Tremor, quien se prepara para derribar esta patrullas con su peso - ¡Allá voy, perras! Hahahahaha…

Una patrulla llega y de ahí, sale el comisario, horrorizado por el gran nivel de destrucción provocado por Tremor. Ahí aparece otro oficial.

-¡Comisario! – Grita el oficial desesperado - ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos! ¡No podemos detener a ese monstruo!

-¡Comunícate con los ninjas! – Dice el comisionario - ¡Se suponen que ellos son los que protegen esta ciudad!

\- Hahahahaha… Para de reír y Tremor, y ahora tiene interés en un banco – Oh…

Tremor corre lo más rápido que pueda hacia un banco, y llega hasta la caja fuerte, y se topa con una gran cantidad de oro.

-¡Oh, sí! – Dice Tremor - ¡Este es mi día de suerte!

Tremor agarra una gran caja con mucho oro y sale del banco.

\- ¡No tan rápido, Coloso! – Grita Lloyd, quien llegó justo a tiempo para salvar el día, junto con los demás ninjas, Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole y Zane, están rodeando a Tremor.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? - Grita Tremor molesto - ¡No se supone que haya héroes en esta ciudad!

\- ¿"Héroes"? – Pregunta Kai.

\- Bueno, si somos los buenos… - Dice Jay - ¡Pero somos ninjas!

\- Creo que alguien ha estado leyendo muchas historietas- Dice Cole burlándose del grandote - Eso explica el traje de plata

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te…? Trata de hablar Tremor, pero es interrumpido por Zane.

\- En realidad… - Habla Zane - Solo hay registros de un hombre con una armadura de hierro, pero este individuo, no se parece en nada, así que solo queda suponer, que eso es un traje propio, compuesto de…

\- ¡Ya lose, Zane! – Dice Cole molesto – Era solo un chiste, no te lo tomas tan en serio

\- No culpes a Zane - Habla Jay con Cole – Tu sabes que apenas si capta las referencias

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos para que Zane pueda…? – Kai es interrumpido por Nya.

\- ¡Oigan, tortugas! – Grita Nya a los 4 ninjas - ¡Concéntrense en la misión! - ¿Quién eres y que haces en Ninjago?

Tremor cansado de estar parado sin hacer nada, decide tirar su caja de oro al suelo, con sus puños, la aplasta, y saca un par de lingotes de oro.

-¡Arg! – Grita Tremor, con ira lanza sus barras de oro - ¡Fuera de aquí!

\- ¡Ninjas, cuidado! - Grita Lloyd, pidiendo que sus amigos se retiren de la zona.

Los ninjas saltan tratando de evitar los lingotes.

-¡Oye! - Grita Kai - ¿Sabes que eso no es para arrojar a las personas?

\- ¡Cuidado! – Grita Nya.

Tremor aprovecha la oportunidad, y decide correr frente a los ninjas, estos se alejan de Tremor, pero en realidad era una trampa. Tremor corre muy rápido y atraviesa edificio por edificio.

\- ¿Pero que hizo que ese grandulón? - Pregunta Lloyd desesperado.

\- ¡No vio la cara! – Grita Kai – Quería que nos separáramos para escapar

\- Bueno, algo es seguro – Dice Zane - Si no detenemos a ese sujeto, nuestra ciudad terminara dividiéndose en 2 partes

\- ¿Tan rápido hiciste los cálculos? - Pregunta Nya

\- No - Contesta Zane – En realidad, Jay y yo lo vimos en una película ayer

\- ¡Claro! – Dice Jay emocionado – Hablas de…

\- ¡Pues dividida o no…! - Interrumpe Lloyd - ¡Debemos detener a ese sujeto! ¡Ahora!

En las calles, Tremor corre rápido y sin parar, destruyendo autos, y edificios.

\- Hahahahahaha – Ríe descontroladamente el hombre de plata - ¡Esta ciudad es mía! ¡Yo soy su rey! ¡Y nada puede detenerme!

Tremor ve una flecha verde en el suelo, y se queda paralizado.

-Ay, no – Dice Tremor.

La flecha explota, provocando que Tremor se quede rodeado de humo.

\- Cof, cof, cof – Toce el villano – Ay, no ¡No de nuevo!

Un hombre de traje verde aparece arriba de Tremor.

-¿Me recuerdas, hojalata? – Pregunta el hombre del traje verde.

Llega al suelo, el hombre de verde saca un arco y 3 flechas, apuntado hacia el villano.

-¡No! ¡Espera…! – Ruega Tremor tratando de no ser atacado.

El hombre de verde ignora al grandote y dispara sus flechas, todas explosivas, dejando sin vista al villano y sin escapatoria.

-¡Arg! – Grita Tremor cegado y sin escapatoria - ¡No puede ser!

El hombre de plata trata de correr hacia otro lado, mira en frente, pero ve a un sujeto con un traje de rojo, inspirado en un rinoceronte.

-¡Ha! – Ríe Tremor - ¡Te tengo en la mira, rojo!

Tremor corre hacia el hombre de rojo, sin embargo, este hombre ocultaba tras su espalda un gran mazo, lo saca y se lo muestra a Tremor.

-¡Oh, no! – Grita Tremor - ¡Lo había olvidado!

Tremor trata de detenerse, pero lamentablemente, Tremor es golpeado en el rostro por el mazo del hombre de rojo, lo que provoca que se caiga al suelo y pierda su casco.

-¡Hola, Tremor! - Saluda el hombre de rojo de manera burlona - ¿Nos extrañaste?

-¡Ah! – Tremor se asusta y se levanta - ¡Déjenme en paz, fenómenos!

Tremor sigue corriendo, tratando de escapar de los 2 sujetos. Cuando por fin parece que escapa, Tremor mira hacia arriba pero no ve a nadie.

-¡Ha! – Ríe Tremor, creyendo que nadie lo perseguirá.

Hasta que este cae al suelo, intenta levantarse hasta que este, ve que sus piernas están siendo amaradas por una cuerda purpura. El hombre voltea y a su lado, ve a una chica con un traje purpura, inspirada en un cuervo.

-Ah, claro - Dice Tremor – Tu de nuevo

La chica le ríe, y luego se avienta hacia él.

-¡Espera…! - Grita Tremor.

Los ninjas llegan a tiempo, y logran ver lo que sucedió.

-¿Pero qué…? – Pregunta Kai confundido - ¿Qué es esto?

La chica de purpura, amarra a Tremor muy fuertemente y sin oportunidad de escapar.

-Malditos héroes- Dice Tremor furioso – Esta no es la…

Pero es electrocutado por las cuerdas de la chica y este se desmaya.

-Whoa, ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? - Pregunta Nya sorprendida.

En el cielo, aparece un Jet que llega justo para llevarse a Tremor. Los ninjas lo ven, y quedan sorprendidos.

-Oigan, ese jet está muy cerca - Dice Jay - ¿No les parece?

\- ¿Soy yo o a alguien allá arriba? - Pregunta Cole.

Arriba del jet, hay un sujeto vestido de tigre, ese hombre salta del jet y aterriza frente a Lloyd. La tensión crece cuando los 2 se miran fijamente.

-Hola, Garmadon… - Habla el sujeto vestido de tigre.

\- Ah… Hola… - Dice Lloyd confundido - ¿"Minino"?

El hombre naranja se queda sin habla, sin moverse, y aun sin reaccionar. El jet aterriza hacia el suelo, la compuerta se abre y sale un joven con traje de ave.

-Uf, ese si fue un aterrizaje - Dice el joven vestido de ave - Fue mucho más sencillo de aterrizar que en el Empire State, ¿Verdad, Tom?

\- ¿"Tom"? - Pregunta Lloyd.

El sujeto vestido de tigre se quita su casco para revelarse como un joven de pelo oscuro, y con la misma edad que la de Lloyd.

-Vaya – Dice Jay sorprendido – Por un momento creí que era Lloyd

\- Seguramente solo quiere problemas - Dice Kai.

\- Ah, ¿Y tú eres…? – Cuestiona Nya.

\- ¡Es Tom Bridgette! – Grita una chica.

Tom es rodeado por muchas personas, que al parecer son sus fanáticos, los ninjas se quedan fuera y ya no pueden ver a los héroes.

-¡Oigan! ¡Cuidado! – Grita Lloyd desesperado - ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

\- Al parecer este tal Tom es muy famoso - Dice Zane.

\- ¿Si? No me digas - Contesta Lloyd.

Lloyd se mete a la horda de fanáticos que rodea a Tom.

-Disculpen, permiso - Dice Lloyd.

Lloyd llega a ver de nuevo a Tom, y lo ve fotografiándose con sus fanáticos.

-Oye, Bridgette - Habla Lloyd con Tom - Escúchame

Tom voltea a ver a Lloyd, pero con una mirada intimidante, Lloyd se paraliza, Tom camina lentamente hacia Lloyd y los fans se quedan sin habla y solo se quedan grabándolo, y finalmente se detiene frente a Lloyd y los fans se quedan callados.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta Tom, con un tono muy intimidante.

\- Ah… - Lloyd se queda paralizado - ¿Tú quién eres?

\- jeje… - Ríe Tom – Jajajajajaja.

Tom se ríe y los fans se burlan de Lloyd por su pregunta.

-¿De qué se ríen? - Pregunta Lloyd.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? - Pregunta Tom de manera burlona.

\- Ah, no - Responde Lloyd.

\- ¿No sabes quién es? - Pregunta el comisario, quien aparece para ver a Tom - ¡Él es Tom Bridgette!

El comisario se acerca a Tom y se toma una foto con Tom.

\- ¡Hijo de Brave Bridgette! - Dice el comisario - ¡Y vino aquí para salvarnos!

\- ¿Y esos quiénes son? – Pregunta Kai, refiriéndose a los demás sujetos vestidos de animales.

-¡Y ellos…! - Habla con Lloyd, señalando a los demás miembros - ¡Son los Audacious!

Los Audacious se llevaban a Tremor al Jet para llevárselo, quien está amarrado con las cuerdas de la chica de purpura.

\- ¿Y quién es ese? – Pregunta Lloyd, refiriéndose a Tremor.

\- ¡Esta no será la última vez que nos veremos, Bridgette! - Grita Tremor, amenazando a Tom.

\- Él es Louis Lightweight - Contesta Tom, burlándose del sujeto - Es un criminal conocido por destruir lo que quiera. No es muy inteligente.

\- ¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara, cobarde…! - Grita Tremor furioso, pero es golpeado en la frente por un disco, lanzado por Tom, el disco regresa a su brazo.

\- Whoa - Grita Jay, sorprendido por lo del disco - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Eso no te importa – Dice el hombre de verde, quien aparece detrás Jay, y lo asusta.

\- ¡Ah! – Grita Jay del miedo. - ¡Oye!

\- Oh, claro – Dice Tom - Chicos, él es Frank Marko

\- Parece un caza recompensas – contesta Jay.

Luego aparecen el hombre de rojo, el joven vestido de ave y la chica de purpura.

-Y ellos… - Habla Tom presentando a sus colegas - ¡Son Kevin Brock! ¡Chase Williams! ¡y Miwa Mcqueen!

\- Whoa, no temen usar sus nombres - Dice Cole - ¿Verdad?

\- No nos dicen "Audacious" por nada, muchacho – Dice Kevin, el hombre vestido de rojo, inspirado en un rinoceronte – Díganme ¿Tienen algún lugar donde podamos comer?

\- No hay tiempo, Kevin - Dice Chase, el joven vestido de ave – Debemos de llevarnos a Tremor a Dawnsville

\- ¿"Dawnsville"? – Pregunta Kai.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Dice Tom – ¡Lo sentimos, chicos! ¡Pero debemos irnos!

Tom se aleja de las personas y con los Audacious, se meten al Jet.

-¡Espera! – Grita Nya - ¿A dónde van?

\- Lo sentimos, linda - Contesta Chase – Pero debemos regresar a nuestro paraíso…

\- Ah, y Lloyd… - Dice Tom, hablándole a Lloyd – La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos.

La compuerta del jet se cierra.

-Ah… ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunta Lloyd confundido.

El jet se va volando hacia arriba, y dejando la ciudad de Ninjago, los fans gritan a los Audacious, despidiéndose de ellos.

-¡Esperen! – Grita el comisario, desesperado porque se van los héroes - ¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen aquí con ellos!

\- Uy, perdón por no ser lo que espera, comisario – Dice Jay ofendido.

\- Si te hace sentir bien, creo que nunca le agradamos - Responde Zane.

\- ¿Quiénes son eso tipos? – Pregunta Nya.

\- No lose - Responde Lloyd - Pero algo aquí no me agrada.

Lloyd mira hacia el cielo, y ve como el jet se va.

**Bien amigos, eso fue todo por hoy, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Actualizare pronto. **


	2. Camino a Dawnsville

Capítulo 2: Camino a Dawnsville

Cortamos al Monasterio, los ninjas se encuentra en la sala preguntándose quienes son los héroes que vieron en la ciudad.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – Pregunta Kai un poco molesto.

\- ¡Sí! – Dice Cole, burlándose de los Audacious - ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡Paseando por ahí con trajes coloridos y ridículos!

\- ¡Exacto! – Dice Kai – Un momento…

\- ¿Qué no escucharon? – Pregunta Nya – Son los Audacious. Son héroes que vinieron desde lejos para ayudarnos, deberían de ser más agradecidos

\- En ese sentido, Nya tiene razón – Responde Zane – Si no hubiera sido por ellos, la ciudad pudo haber sido destruida

\- ¡Ya lose! – Contesta Kai molesto y se levanta de la mesa - ¡Es solo que…! ¿Soy el único que se pregunta dónde ha estado? ¡De repente sale un sujeto de hojalata y de la nada, aparecen estos "Héroes"!

\- Kai tiene razón – Responde Lloyd – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas en esta ciudad, y no hemos recibido ayuda de ellos, ¿Y justo ahora deciden salir?

\- Oigan, chicos – Habla Jay a los ninjas – Miren esto

Jay ve en su laptop, y ve un video de un canal llamado "Blockmaster", y en el video, aparece un muchacho con suéter azul y chaleco naranja.

-¡Buenos días, verdaderos fanáticos! – Habla el muchacho del video - ¡Les habla aquí su viejo amigo, Blockmaster! Hahaha

\- ¿"Blockmaster"? - Pregunta Kai confundido.

\- Es solo un niño – Dice Nya - ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos?

_ ¡Sh! – Silencia Jay – Silencio, esto es interesante

-¡El día de hoy, tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con uno de los héroes más queridos de todos los tiempos…! – Dice Blockmaster emocionado, tratando de presentar a su invitado - ¡Tom Bridgette!

Tom Bridgette aparece junto a Blockmaster, siendo el, el invitado del canal.

-¡Hahahaha! – Ríe Tom - ¡No! ¡No soy tan querido como quisiera!

\- ¡Claro que lo eres! – Contesta Blockmaster - ¿A quién le importa lo que digan los Haters? ¡Así es, Haters! ¡Por su bien cuiden sus palabras! ¡De una vez les digo…! ¡Vayanse a la #$ !

\- ¡Oye, amigo! ¡Tranquilo! – Dice Tom – No tienes que ponerte así, recuerda nuestra frase…. "Jamás te metas con un Bridgette"

\- ¡Oh, sí! – Habla Tom emocionado - ¡Siempre recuerdo eso!

\- Hahahaha – Ríe Tom con Blockmaster - ¡Exacto!

\- Apaga eso, ¿Si? – Responde Kai, cansado de ver el video.

\- ¡Espera! – Dice Jay - ¡Se supone que aquí es cuando muestra sus trofeos!

En el video, Tom muestra sus trofeos.

-Y este, me lo gane por bajar a una niña de un árbol… – Dice Tom, presumiendo sus trofeos – Y este, por salvar a un sujeto que intentó suicidarse, y este, por detener a un tren que iba muy rápido, y este…

\- ¡Apágalo ya! – Grita Kai, pidiendo que quiten el video.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok! – Dice Jay, quien quita el video – Jeje, sabía que te enojarías con eso

\- ¡Arg! – Grita Kai molesto.

\- ¡Tranquilo, niño de fuego! – Dice Cole.

\- ¡Saben que no me gusta que se burlen de mí! – Contesta Kai - ¿Y exactamente quién es ese Tom Bridgette?

El Sensei Wu aparece en la sala, muy emocionado.

-¡¿Es cierto?! ¡Escuche que un Bridgette estuve aqui! ¡¿Es verdad?! – Pregunta Wu con mucha emoción.

\- Ah… ¿Si? – Pregunta Lloyd, muy confundido.

\- Sensei ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunta Zane.

\- Si, pareciera que lo conoce desde mucho tiempo – Indica Cole.

\- De hecho… - Habla en Sensei.

El Sensei deje una foto en la mesa, ahí aparece el Wu de joven y otro sujeto con el pelo oscuro y con un traje amarillo con azul.

-Algo parecido – Responde Wu.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién es él? – Pregunta Nya, refiriéndose al hombre que estaba al lado de Wu.

\- Es Brave Bridgette – Responde Wu.

\- ¿El padre de Tom? – Pregunta Cole.

\- El comisario dijo que era hijo de Brave Bridgette – Habla Zane.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese hombre ahora? – Pregunta Kai.

\- Ah – Suspira el sensei – Temo que ya ha peleado lo suficiente

Los ninjas se quedan sorprendidos.

-¿Ya falleció? – Pregunta Cole.

\- Ay, no – Dice Nya – pobre Tom

\- ¿Y cómo fue? – Pregunta Jay.

\- Temo que por respeto a su familia, no puedo discutir eso con ustedes – Responde el Sensei.

\- Lo entendemos, tío – Dice Lloyd – Solo queremos saber cómo era

\- Brave era un buen hombre, era leal, fuerte y valiente – Responde Wu - era como tu padre, Lloyd

\- Entonces… - Dice Lloyd – Tom es como yo

\- ¿Y qué piensa de este muchacho, Sensei? – Pregunta Jay - ¿También cree que tiene cabeza de huevo?

\- Yo pienso que tiene un gran corazón – Responde Wu - no es fácil tener una vida donde puedes salvar otros, menos a ti mismo. ¡Si van a ir a Dawnsville, deben tener cuidado! Tom puede parecer un simple humano, pero si algo se dé un Bridgette, es que están lejos de ser ordinarios.

Cortamos a Dawnsville, la ciudad de origen de Tom y los Audacious, Después de varias horas de viaje en el navío, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Cole, Jay y Zane, llegan a abarcar su navío en un puerto.

-Asi que esta es Dawnsville – Dice Kai – Hm, nada mal

\- Kai, estamos en una ciudad que no conocemos – Habla Nya - trata de ser amable ¿Si?

\- ¡Estoy siendo amable! – Grita Kai.

\- ¿En serio? – Cuestiona Zane - Porque dado a tu modo de hablar, yo diría que estas siendo… "Sarcástico"

\- ¡Arg! ¡Bien! – Dice Kai molesto – Entonces no volverán a escuchar nada de mí

\- ¡Gracias! – Dicen los ninjas, cansados de escuchar al ninja rojo.

\- Si algo es cierto, es que esta ciudad no se ve nada mal – Dice Lloyd observando la ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces que esperamos? – Pregunta Nya.

\- ¡Sí! – Grita Jay emocionado - ¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero conocer a ese equipo de superhéroes! ¡Quiero saber si habla convenciones y también…!

\- Uy, parece que tenemos un… friki – Dice Cole de manera burlona

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dice Jay tratando de negarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Jay – Habla Lloyd – Si amas algo, no debes de ocultarlo

\- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, "Fritz Donegan"! – Habla Jay.

Jay saca un comic de Fritz Donegan para que Lloyd pueda verlo.

\- Ah, sí, Fritz Donegan – Habla Lloyd - Ya sabes que ya no leo comics

\- No deberías a vergonzante, Lloyd – Dice Nya- es normal que te gusten

\- No me avergüenzo, es solo… - Intenta hablar el ninja verde, pero decide cambiar el tema - No importa, busquemos a Tom y su familia

\- Yo me quedare en el navío, por seguridad – Indica Zane - Pixal dijo que esta ciudad está poblada de criminales, y una de las cosas que los Audacious les han enseñado a esta ciudad, "Es mejor prevenir que lamentar"

\- Ah… Ok – Responde Lloyd - De acuerdo, nos vemos en una horas, y amigos, recuerden lo que dijo el Sensei, Tom puede parecer un simple humano, pero está lejos de ser ordinario

En una parte de la ciudad, los ninjas caminan en la calles tratando de buscar a los héroes.

-¡Arg! – Kai grita del cansancia - ¡Podemos detenernos! Estoy cansado

\- Paciencia, Kai – Indica Lloyd – No tardaremos en buscar a Tom y a los Audacious

\- Odio decirlo, pero apoyo a Kai en esto – Habla Nya apoyando a su hermano - ¿Por qué no mejor preguntamos dónde están?

Jay se presenta ante un ciudadano.

-Eh… Disculpe, señor, ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Tom Bridgette?

\- Ah, si – Responde el ciudadano – Esta por allá, durmiendo a esa banca.

El ciudadano señala a donde esta Tom, acostado en una banca y abrazando una tabla, y con el traje de tigre puesto.

\- Ah… ¿Ese de ahí es Tom? – Pregunta Nya estando confundida

\- No lo creo – Responde Lloyd.

Lloyd y sus amigos, caminan hacia la banca y logran ver más cerca a la persona vestida de tigre.

-¿Tom? – Pregunta Lloyd tratando de despierta al hombre naranja - ¿Tom Bridgette? ¿Eres tú?

\- Ah… - Bosteza Tom, quien resulta ser realmente quien estaba dormido - ¿Qué…?

Con la vista un poco vaga, Tom trata de ver a los ninjas, y la primera persona que ve, es a Nya.

\- ¿Sr. Bridgette? ¿Es usted?

Tom se sorprende.

-Hola, linda – Saludo Tom de manera coqueta - ¿Viniste por mí?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunta Nya molesta.

\- ¡Oye, Tomtote! – Dice Kai - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de salvar la ciudad?

\- Uf… Tranquilo, amigo – Dice Tom, recién despertando – Ya tengo suficiente problemas para discutir contigo

\- Oye, niño gato… - Dice Cole - ¿Qué haces aquí dormido? ¿No tienes hogar?

\- Si, si tengo – Responde Tom – Es solo…

Tom ve detrás de los ninjas, un puesto de electrónicos, y ve un televisor que transmite las noticias y ve que hay una banda de criminales escapando de la policía, en una carretera.

-¡Ah! ¡Me necesitan! – Dice Tom.

Se levanta de la banca y agarra su tabla.

-¡Lo siento chicos! Pero tengo que irme

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué vas a…?

Tom se sube a su tabla y los ninjas se quedan sorprendidos porque la tabla, está flotando.

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué…? – Dice Nya sorprendida.

Tom se va volando con su tabla y se aleja de los ninjas.

-Oigan… eso fue… - Habla Kai paralizado

\- ¡Una tabla voladora! – Grita Jay emocionado - ¡Siempre quise ver una tabla voladora! Esta ciudad lo tiene de todo

Tom vuelva por toda la ciudad, pero debido a su falta de sueño, apenas logra distinguir hacia donde va. Primero se topa con una manada de aves.

-¡Fuera! ¡Qui…! – Grita Tom, quien pasa por las palomas.

Luego, casi choca con un avión, pero logra quitarse justo a tiempo. Por fin llega a la carretera y logra ver a la policía.

-Ah… - Bosteza Tom.

Y choca con un gran letrero de la carretera, los escombros caen en la calle y la policía choca con ellos, lo que provoca un gran desastre en la calle y destruye algunas patrullas. Tom llega al techo del auto de los ladrones, y con su disco, abre el techo y se mete al auto, los ladrones se enteran ay apuntan a Tom.

-¡¿Tom Bridgette?! – Grita uno de los pistoleros - ¡Demonios! ¡Disparen…!

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Hey! Ah… - Habla Tom, con dolor en la cabeza – Oigan, tranquilos, no me interesa lo que hicieron, es igual. Lo de siempre, ladrones, bolsas de dinero, disparos, no soy quien para juzgar. Si no se detienen, y se entregan, sin hacer mucho ruido… ¡Por su madre les juro…! ¡Que tu cabeza, acabara en su trasero! ¡Tu cabeza acabara en tu trasero! ¡Y tú, mi amigo te sacaste la lotería, porque la tuya…! Va acabar en el mío.

Los pistoleros se cansan y deciden disparan, pero Tom se cubre, a los pistoleros se les acaban las balas y Tom se cansa de esperar, y atraviesa los pies dentro del auto, lo que provoca que el auto se detenga. Tom sale del auto, con sus guantes, empuja el vehículo y llega al borde del puente.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dije? – Pregunta Tom, amenazando a los pistoleros - ¡¿Qué fue lo que les dije?!

Las patullas restante, se detienen, y salen Frank, Kevin, y Chase desde el cielo, aterriza para ver qué pasa.

-¡Espera, muchacho! – Dice uno de los pistoleros, pidiendo piedad - ¡Ten piedad…!

Tom empuja el auto, con la intención de arrojarlos hacia abajo.

-¡No es mi problema! – Dice Tom – Ahora… salúdame a los criminales que detuvimos en el pasado

\- ¡Tom! – Grita Kevin, tratando de detener a Tom.

Tom voltea a ver a sus colegas, y decide perdonar a los pistoleros, y los jala hacia atrás. Tom mira hacia arriba y ve un helicóptero del noticiero. El público queda conmocionado con lo sucedido.

Los ninjas, se quedan en el puesto de electrónicos, y por la televisión, ven lo que sucedió en la carretera.

-Ah… ¿Soy yo o Tom intento arrojar a esos criminales? – Pregunta Nya, angustiada por lo que vio.

\- ¿Qué le paso a ese muchacho? – Pregunta Cole.

**Bien amigos, eso fue todo por hoy, este capítulo fue más largo, pero todo sea por contar lo que quiera. Gracias por su atención, compartan la historia si les gusto, nos vemos en la próxima. **


	3. Vínculos

Capítulo 3: Vínculos

En la carretera, los pistoleros estaban siendo arrestados, Mientras, Tom estaba discutiendo con los Audacious.

-¡Estaba todo controlado! – Grita Tom - ¡No había necesidad de que vinieran!

\- ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, Tom! – Dice Kevin – ¡No puedes andar por ahí, destruyéndolo todo a su paso! ¡Pudiste lastimar a alguien! ¡O peor aún…!

Los ninjas llegan a la carretera, y ven a Tom como discute con los Audacious.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? – Dice Tom molesto – ¡Y yo estaba pidiendo que se detuvieran, y ellos dispararon!

\- ¿En serio intentaste matarlos? – Pregunta Chase - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creí que ya habías reaccionado!

\- ¡No me digas que fue lo hice mal, Chase! – Grita Tom - ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!

\- Ay, Sr. Bridgette…

\- ¿Ah? - Tom se asusta.

El chico vestido de tigre, voltea para atrás, y se ve reflejado por unos lentes rojos.

-¿Usted no aprende, verdad? – Dice una voz femenina.

Con rapidez, sale un látigo, y golpea a Tom.

\- ¡Au! – Grita Tom, quien es azotado.

Finalmente ve a una mujer alta, de pelo oscuro, con lentes rojos y con el látigo en la mano, y tiene una placa en su chaqueta, por lo que debe de ser policía.

-¿Mama? – Dice Tom asombrado.

\- ¡¿"Mama"?! – Preguntan los ninjas sorprendidos.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Tom.

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! – Grita la madre de Tom, muy enfurecida.

\- Eh… digo… ¿Qué hace aquí, capitana Bridgette? – Pregunta Tom con miedo.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunta la mujer - ¡Arreglando tu desastre, Bridgette! ¿Qué fue lo que dijimos de destruir la ciudad?

\- ¡Eso fue lo que dije, Angela! – Dice Kevin.

\- No me ayudes, Kevin – Dice Tom.

\- ¡Hey! – Grita Angela.

Tom y los demás se espantan.

-¡No hemos terminado! – Grita Angela – Y tú, lo discutiremos después, jovencito – Dice Angela, quien se acerca mucho al rostro de Tom

\- Eh… Disculpe… Habla Cole, quien con los demás ninjas, se acercan a ver qué pasa – No quisiera interrumpir, pero somos de Ninjago y queremos…

\- ¿Ninjago? – Pregunta Angela.

\- Ninjas, quiero presentarles a mi madre, Angela Bridgette – Dice Tom presentando a su madre – Trabaja en el departamento de policía de Dawnsville, como capitana

\- Y es la mejor – Comenta Frank

\- ¿Ustedes son los ninjas? – Pregunta Angela.

\- Si, vera, venimos porque queríamos saber más de esta ciudad y… - Habla Nya, pero es interrumpida.

Angela se acerca a ellos y pone su ojo hacia Lloyd, pero el chico se aterra un poco, pues la mujer aún tenía el látigo en la mano.

-Ah… ¿Tom, que pasa? – Pregunta Lloyd a Tom.

\- ¡No sé! ¡Pero no te gustara! – Contesta Tom.

La mujer mira fijamente a Lloyd, se quita sus lentes.

-¿Lloyd? ¿Lloyd Garmadon? – Pregunta Angela.

\- Ah… Si, ese es mi nombre – Responde el ninja verde.

La mujer guarda su látigo, y le ofreció la mano al ninja verde. El chico se queda sin palabras.

-Bienvenido a nuestro ciudad, Garmadon – Dice Angela.

Lloyd le da también la mano y le sonríe.

-Gracias, Sra. Bridgette – Comenta Lloyd.

-Whoa, se ganó la confianza de Angela en segundos – Dice Frank – Me agrada

Cortamos al techo de algún edificio donde estaba el Jet de los Audacious, al interior se encontraba, Lloyd, Tom, Angela, Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Frank, Kevin y Chase, y al final llega Miwa con una bolsa de rosquillas.

-¡Oh, Miwa! – Dice Angela emocionada - ¡Las trajiste!

Miwa le da la bolsa a Angela, y con prisa, saca una rosquilla y se la come.

\- Mmm… gracias, linda – Contesta Angela con la boca llena – Las necesito para el estrés

\- ¡Hola! – Dice Nya saludando a Miwa – Soy Nya, me gusta tu traje.

Pero Miwa se queda parada sin decir nada.

-Ella no habla, ¿Sabes? – Dice Tom.

\- Ah… bueno, pues creo te vez genial – Dice Nya.

Miwa aún no habla.

\- ¡Chase! ¡Miwa llego! ¡Ya podemos irnos! – Dice Frank

\- ¡Entendido, Frank! – Contesta Chase - ¡Regresemos a casa!

La compuerta del jet se cierra, y se va volando hacia el cielo. En el interior, los ninjas se quedan mirando a los héroes.

-Ah… Una pregunta – Habla Jay - ¿Siempre está vestidos asi… todo el tiempo?

\- ¿Y que querías que usábamos? ¿Cuero negro? – Pregunta Tom.

Jay se queda sin palabras. El jet se acercaba a una isla, y aterriza en una zona de aterrizaje y la compuerta se abre, los ninjas y los Audacious bajan de ahí.

\- Ah… No quiero ofender pero… - Dice Jay - ¿Nos van a abandonar?

\- Tranquilo, chico rayo – Contesta Chase – Esa es nuestro hogar

\- Exacto – Dice Kevin mientras come rosquillas - Si quisiéramos dejar a alguien en una isla, lo hubiéramos aventado desde el cielo

\- ¡Y sin ningún paracaídas! – Comenta Chase.

\- ¡Sí! – Dice Kevin.

\- Si… ¿Ya lo hicieron alguna vez? – Pregunta Jay.

Detrás de Jay, se le acerca Frank.

-¿Algún problema, niño? – Pregunta Frank, susurrando cerca de Jay.

\- Ah… no… - Responde Jay de forma nerviosa.

\- Honestamente, me parece el lugar más alocado para vivir – Comenta Nya.

\- La verdad, yo siempre quise vivir en una isla – Dice Kai.

\- Oigan, concéntrense, no venimos a dar un paseo, venimos para averiguar más sobre equipo, y… - Responde Lloyd, hasta que es interrumpido - oigan ¿Dónde está Cole?

Cole se encuentra coqueteando con Miwa.

\- Así que tú eres Miwa, ¿No? – Pregunta Cole, mientras trataba de ligarse a la chica cuervo - Y dime ¿Qué se siente pelear todos los días contra criminales? Seguramente es muy fácil. ¿Te digo una cosa? Alguien como tú no debería de esconder su rostro

Miwa se quita su casco, revelando su rostro.

-No me estoy… Escondiendo – Habla Miwa, por primera vez.

Miwa sigue su camino, alejándose de Cole.

\- Eh… ¿Ok? – Dice Cole confundido.

Los ninjas y los heroes, pasan por una selva, tratando de evitar picaduras de mosquitos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Odio los mosquitos! – Dice Kai, molesto por una picadura-

\- Oh, sí, tenga cuidado con los mosquitos – Indica Angela – Siempre tratan de chuparnos la sangre

\- Bueno, pues con más razón – Dice Kai.

Molesto por los mosquitos, Kai los quema con su poder de fuego.

-Uy, ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, Johnny? – Pregunta Tom sarcásticamente.

\- ¿"Johnny"? – Pregunta Kai.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Entendí esa referencia! – Comenta Jay.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has leído comics? – Pregunta Kai.

\- No… - Responde Kai

\- Uh… No tienes vida ¿Verdad? – Cometa Tom, burlándose de Kai.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Enojado, Kai se enciende en llamas.

Del susto, todos se apartan de Kai, excepto Tom, que no le impresiona.

-He sido entrenado desde que era niño ¿Crees que me asusta algo tan simple como el fuego? – Pregunta Tom - No me subestimes

\- ¡Tom! – Grita Angela.

Tom sigue caminando y deja a Kai enojado.

-Odio a ese sujeto – Comenta Kai molesto.

-Tranquilo, Kai – Dice Lloyd – Solo está jugando.

Los ninjas y los héroes por fin salen de la selva y ven una gran casa.

-Whoa ¿Ya vieron eso? – Dice Nya sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh! – Jay se sorprende - ¡Sí! ¡Es enorme!

\- Arg, ni tanto – Comenta Kai.

Las puertas de la casa se abren, los ninjas y los Audacious entran a la casa, los ninjas quedan impresionados. La sala es enorme.

-Vaya, este lugar es grandioso… - Dice Lloyd, pero mira hacia arriba y ve que hay huecos en el techo – Ah… ¿Qué es eso?

Lloyd señala al techo y sus huecos.

-Ah ¿Eso? – Pregunta Tom, mientras recuerda una retrospectiva de su vida.

Meses atrás:

En la sala, Tom, Chase, Kevin y Frank están emocionados viendo la televisión, y hacen un desastre, Angela llega y se ve enojada.

-No puedo creerlo – Dice Angela.

Los chicos voltean y ven a la mujer enojada.

-¿Cuándo van a limpiar este desastre? – Pregunta Angela molesta.

\- ¡Ay mama! – Dice Tom - ¡Limpiaremos más al rato! Después de todo… ¿Qué puede pasar?

Angela se va por un momento, y Tom y los demás se divierten, Angela regresa, pero con una escopeta.

-¡Limpien, ahora! – Grita Angela enojada y dispara al cielo.

Tom, Chase y Kevin se espantan y empiezan a limpiar la sala muy rápido, excepto Frank, quien se queda sentado y cómodo, Angela lo ve.

-Frank…– Habla Angela.

Frank mira a Angela.

-¿No vas a levantarte? – Pregunta Angela.

\- No – Responde Frank.

Tom, Chase y Kevin se espantan y se quedan paralizados.

Frank y Angela se miran fijamente y provoca mucha tensión.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunta Angela con voz baja.

\- Porque no es mi responsabilidad, Hellcat – Responde Frank.

Los 3 miembros, se quedan paralizados de miedo.

-Ok - Dice Angela serenamente.

La mujer se aleja de Frank y decide alejarse de la sala. Tom, Chase y Kevin se quedan bocabiertas.

-O-Oye, Frank… - Tartamudea Tom - ¿Cómo haces para que mama te deje en paz?

\- Sencillo… años de honestidad y confianza – Contesta Frank.

Tom se queda sin palabras por un momento.

-Nah, no vale la pena – Dice Tom.

Presente:

-Nah, no vale la pena – Repito Tom.

\- Vaya, Tom ¿Esta realmente e su casa? – Pregunta Nya.

\- Creí que sería más grande – Comenta Kai.

-Bueno, mi padre vivía en una mansión – Dice Tom - actualmente es un orfanato, yo también pensé en eso, pero como diría mi madre…

\- ¡Menos es más! – Dice Angela - ¿Les gusta?

\- Por supuesto – Contesta Lloyd – Me gustaría conocer este…

\- ¿Y qué te parece si te llevo a mi cuarto? – Pregunta Tom.

\- Ah… ¿De veras? – Cuestiona Lloyd.

\- Claro, si quieres – Responde Tom.

\- Bueno, está bien – Responde Lloyd.

Lloyd y Tom llegan a la habitación.

-Bueno… Bienvenido a mi cueva, Garmadon – Dice Tom, presentando su cuarto.

El cuarto era grande, con postes de superhéroes en los muros.

-Vaya, eres fan de los superhéroes – Comenta Lloyd.

\- Si… Ah… - Suspira Tom, mientras se quitaba su casco – Creo que soy todo un fanatico, ¿Y tú no?

\- Bueno… Antes lo era, pero… - Responde Lloyd.

Lloyd ve un poster de un superhéroe oscuro y con garras de energía psíquica, llamado; Stalker.

-¿"Stalker"? – Pregunta Lloyd - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Oh, eso? – Pregunta Tom – Es la historia de un antihéroe que sale por las noches a cortar a sus enemigos con sus garras, fue escrito por mi hermano

\- ¿Tu hermano? – Pregunta Lloyd – ¿Tienes un hermano?

\- Si – Responde Tom.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – Cuestiona Lloyd.

\- Ah… - Intenta hablar Tom – Él está…

\- ¡Lloyd! ¡Tom! – Grita Nya desde abajo - ¡Angela dice que bajen a cenar!

\- Uh, mejor bajemos – Comenta Tom.

En la sala, en una mesa, los ninjas y los Audacious se sientan a cenar, los héroes tienen sus cascos fueras y comen con los ninjas.

-Dinos, Lloyd – Habla Angela - ¿Qué es lo que hacen tú y los ninjas?

\- Ah, bueno salvamos nuestra ciudad muchas veces – Responde Lloyd.

\- Si, la última vez fue cuando ese tonto de hierro intento destruir nuestra ciudad – Comenta Kai - ¿Qué rayos la pasa?

-¿Tremor? – Pregunta Tom – Ah, sí, lo hemos detenido tantas veces que pensó que se salvaría de nosotros

-Sí, ese Tremor tiene un profundo odio hacia nosotros – Comenta Chase – Especialmente hacia Miwa

\- ¿A Miwa? – Cuestiona Nya - ¿Y tú que tienes contra ese sujeto?

\- Solo digamos que ese tonto, tiene un estricto régimen sexista de golpear mujeres – Responde Miwa.

\- No lo juzgo – Comenta Angela – Su madre lo golpeaba cuando era niño, por eso aterrizo a nuestro orfanato, de ahí conocí a Miwa

\- Ah, ¿Entonces no eres hermana de Tom? – Pregunta Kai.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Tom - ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás podría verla como una hermana ¿Verdad, Miwa?

\- Claro… - Responde Miwa silenciosamente – Porque ya tengo suficiente lidiando con tontos parlanchines todos los días…

Habla Miwa con un cuchillo en la mano, y empieza a encender un resplandor de luz purpura.

-¡De mi maldita vida! – Grita Miwa enfurecida.

El cuchillo explota.

-¡Whoa! ¡Oye! – Dice Kai.

\- ¡Sí! No te enfundes – Dice Cole.

\- ¡Tranquila, niña cuervo! – Dice Kevin – Ya hemos hablado de como calmar la ira, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Pero yo…! – Trata de hablar Miwa.

\- ¡Hazlo! – Indica Kevin.

\- ¡Argh! – Grita Miwa.

La chica saca una bola anti estrés con la cara de Tom y la oprime varias veces para des estresarse.

-Ah – Suspira Miwa – Esta si funciona…

\- ¿Una bola anti estrés? – Pregunta Lloyd.

\- Si, no es fácil vivir en un lugar cualquiera podría matarse si lo quisiera – Responde Tom - ¿Verdad, Frank?

\- Hm, es cierto– Responde Frank.

\- Ah, por cierto… - Comenta Lloyd – Tom dijo que tenía un hermano.

Los Audacious para de comer un momento, sus miradas transmiten preocupación.

-¿Jimbo…? – Cuestiona Angela.

\- Ah, asi que se llama Jimbo – Comenta Kai - ¿Dónde está?

\- Bueno… él está… - Habla Angela con un tono nervioso.

\- Está de viaje – Responde Frank – Se volvió un escritor de comics muy conocido, y desde ahora viaja por el mundo, yendo a convenciones, después de todo, es lo que él decidió, y nosotros respetamos esa decisión

Los ninjas y los héroes se quedan mirando a Frank.

-Ah, ok – Dice Lloyd – De hecho, ya sé que escribió, Stalker

\- ¿Escribió un comic? – Pregunta Jay.

\- Si – Responde Tom – ¿La quieres?

\- Ha, nada me alegraría más el día – Responde Jay.

\- Bien, entonces… - Dice Tom.

Tom se levanta de la mesa.

-¿Qué les parece si los llevamos yo y Miwa a visitar para de la ciudad? – Pregunta Tom – Aun tenemos tiempo

\- ¡Claro! Sería un honor visitar esta ciudad con ustedes 2 – Responde Nya.

\- ¿Tu que dices, Angela? – Pregunta Miwa.

\- Bueno, si los ninjas quieren salir, por mi está bien – Responde Angela.

\- Bien – Dice Lloyd – Entonces, que Tom y Miwa nos muestren la ciudad

\- Yo la verdad preferiría estar aquí – Responde Cole – Kevin dijo que habría postre

\- ¡Claro! ¡No podemos terminar la cena sin postre! – Indica Kevin.

\- Bueno, entonces que Cole se queda mientras los demás salimos – Dice Lloyd.

\- Gracias por la cena, Sra. Bridgette – Agradece Nya.

\- Si, y ojala regrese su hijo - Dice Kai.

\- Gracias por venir a visitarnos – Responde Angela – Realmente lo necesitábamos

\- Oigan, no me gusta interrumpir a la gente pero ¡Hey! ¡El tiempo es oro, y el dinero es dinero! Así que vámonos, por favor – Habla Tom.

\- ¡Ah, si! En un momento regresamos – Dice Lloyd - ¡Ninjas! ¡Sigamos a Tom a partir de ahora!

\- Oye, Cole – Dice Kevin dirigiéndose a Cole - ¿Quieres probar ese postre del que te dije?

\- ¡Claro que si!

Kevin y Cole se dirigen a la cocina, Kevin abre el refrigerador pero no encuentra el postre.

-¡Ah! No lo encuentro – Dice Kevin – Creí que lo había dejado por aquí, pero siempre se mueve…

\- Tranquilo, Kevin – Comenta Cole – A mí también se me pierde la comida, sé que es raro pero así pasa…

En la sala, Angela ve a una foto de la familia Bridgette, a Brave, Tom, Jimbo y a ella misma, pero su mirada va más cerca de Jimbo, el primogénito, y lo mira con una mirada triste.

-Tranquila, Angela – Dice Frank, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer – Te prometo que la encontraremos

\- Claro, al final siempre regresa – Dice Chase.

\- Gracias, chicos – Dice Angela tristemente – Como quisiera que Jimbo estuviera aquí ahora

Desde la cocina, Cole logra ver a Angela y a los demás discutiendo sobre su hijo, pensando que algo oculta.

-¿Qué estará ocultando esta familia? – Cuestiona Cole.

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, este capítulo sí que fue largo, pero todo sea complacer a los fanáticos, realmente esta historia es muy importante para mí, así que si les gusto, compártanla y comenten que les parece la historia. **


	4. El secreto de los Bridgette

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Bridgettes

In the streets of Dawnsville, Tom, Miwa, Lloyd, Nya, Kai and Jay go in a car, knowing the city.

-Well guys, where do you want to go? - Ask Tom.

\- Ah, don't lose - Lloyd responds - Actually, I'd rather you choose where, after all, you live in this city

\- Hey, Tom. Where can we find your brother's comic? - Question Jay

\- Stalker? - Question Miwa - That thing is not so good

\- Well, what do you think ... - Tom says - A huge square!

The car they were in, stops in front of a huge square. The boys get out of the car and the ninjas are surprised.

-Well, this square is huge - Comment Nya.

\- Sure, we've come here many times - Indicates Miwa.

\- And exactly what are they doing here? - Question Kai.

The whole group enters through the doors, the place was huge.

-Whoa! This place is amazing! - Jay says surprised by the place.

\- It's true, I think if it was necessary to come - says Lloyd.

\- Wait, this is the best part - Tom whispers.

\- Oh, no, here we go again - Miwa says.

\- Ah ... What thing? - Question Nya.

\- Friends! Look! It's Tom Bridgette! - Shouts Tom, making for a common citizen.

The whole people, notice Tom's presence, the citizens go crazy, and start running for the orange man.

-Oh, yes - Tom says - Tom will like it

Tom is surrounded by many people who love him.

-Mr. Bridgette! Can we take a photo? - Ask an excited fan.

\- Clear! Everything is for my fans! - Tom says presumably.

\- Ah, then he doesn't want to take us - Miwa replies.

\- Seriously, everyone loves Tom, huh? - Lloyd says.

\- Ha, well for still a smug - says Kai jealous.

Tom listens and turns to see Kai, and he keeps thinking.

-Hey, friends! - Tom shouts at his fans - They are the ninjas! They are my new friends!

The fans, also approach the ninjas with madness.

-Whoa, but how handsome - says a fan, referring to Kai - Could we take a picture with you?

\- Ha, of course, pretty - Kai replies.

The red ninja approaches the fans and takes many photos.

-Well, I think this being a celebrity is not so bad - Nya responds.

You are already entering a comic store called; Navy

-Well, this shop does love comics - says Jay - Oh

Jay watches the comic; Stalker and grabs it.

-So this is Stalker - says Jay.

Jay watches the comic and is surprised.

Tom and the rest of the group walk through the square while they are photographed by their fans

-Tom! I think this was enough! - Lloyd says.

\- Quiet, Garmadon - Tom says - I'll take you somewhere, you'll never forget

\- Exactly what place? - Question Nya.

Tom and his friends enter a smoothie shop.

-Is this the place you go to? - Ask Kai.

\- Sure - Tom puts his arm on the bar and receives his favorite smoothie - And I'm his favorite customer

Tom gives Lloyd his smoothie.

-Ah ... Exactly what is this made of? - Question Lloyd.

\- Just try it - Lloyd replies - It's not for the weak

Lloyd decides to listen to him and drinks the smoothie.

-And good? - Question Kai - How do you know, Lloyd?

Lloyd continues to drink the smoothie, but some time later, his eyes go blank.

The screen goes black, there is absolutely nothing. Some time later, Lloyd opens his eyes and realizes that he is lying, there is nothing around him, the green ninja gets up with a headache.

-Ah ... my head - Lloyd says - Hello! Is there someone?

The green ninja asks but there is nothing around him. A door opens in front of him.

-How weird - says Lloyd.

Lloyd passes through this door, and goes out to see what happens. Discover the city of Dawnsville destroyed, everything is a disaster, the city is completely unpopulated, Lloyd is shocked.

-But what...? What the hell happened here? - Lloyd asks surprised.

Lloyd goes to a park, and is destroyed, then sees a tree cut in half, the tree was on the ground and sees that it is scratched by claws.

-Mmm ... - Lloyd keeps thinking.

Shouts are heard from afar, Lloyd runs to see what happens, reaches the area of the screams, and sees a soldier firing, Lloyd hides behind a concrete wall, to go unnoticed, continues to see the soldier, and a subject appears in a silver suit and with claws of red psychic energy, Stalker.

-Oh! Stalker? - Lloyd asks surprised.

-Do not! One moment ... - The soldier speaks.

Stalker jumps on a soldier and kills him,

-Arg! - Shouts the sodado while he is killed.

Lloyd is shocked, Stalker gets up and sniffs something, Lloyd keeps hiding and paralyzed.

-Oh! - Lloyd shouts.

The wall in which he hid, is destroyed by the claws of Stalker, Lloyd falls to the ground and Stalker sees it.

-Tom? - Lloyd asks scared - Is that you? What happened here?

Stalker jumps on top of Lloyd, trying to break it apart, Lloyd holds his arms avoiding the claws, the green ninja kicks Stalker and takes him off.

-Grr ... - Stalker growls.

\- Stop! It's enough! - Lloyd says - I don't know if it's you, Tom, but you better have it, or if not ...

Stalker gets up, keeps his claws and slowly, takes off his helmet, Lloyd is surprised by what he sees.

-Tom? - Lloyd asks.

However, the subject under Stalker's alias, not Tom, has hair similar to Tom's, but his face is that of a girl.

\- Wait a minute, you're not Tom - Indicates Tom - Who are you? What happened here?

The girl approaches Lloyd, seeming to want to attack him, but puts her hand on his shoulder, approaches his head and tells him ...

\- You're the key - Stalker says whispering.

The girl puts on her helmet and walks away from Lloyd.

\- What? - Question Lloyd - And you ... Who are you? Tom's sister?

Stalker turns to see him, Stalker throws daggers of psychic energy to Lloyd.

\- Ah! - Lloyd shouts.

Lloyd opens his eyes and wakes up on the floor, the floor was all dirty.

-Ah ... - Lloyd sighs and gets up - But what ...?

Lloyd realizes he's in a hotel room, it's all messy, and sees Kai and Jay on the floor too, being unconscious.

-Hey guys ... - Lloyd speaks - Wake up

Kai and Jay wake up.

-Ah ...- Yawning Kai - What happened yesterday?

\- Arg, that smoothie did have something - Jay replies with stomach pain - I don't know how heroes take that thing

\- Boys? What happened? - Question Lloyd - What is this place?

\- Well, when we drink the smoothies, we feel that the world was spinning head and ... - Kai answers.

\- And we went out with many of the fans and Tom - Jay says - And we went to some party ...

\- And Tom decided to stay here - Kai says - Where are Nya?

\- And where are Miwa and Tom? - Ask Jay.

\- I think they left early - Lloyd responds - Hey guys ... I have to tell you something

\- Yes ...? What happens? - Question Kai.

\- I had a dream ... and I think I saw Stalker - Lloyd says.

\- Stalker? - Ask Kai.

\- Ha, how curious - Jay replies - Yesterday I bought a comic about that ...

\- Do you have a comic? Where is? - Lloyd asks.

\- Ah ... I think it's in the bathroom.

Lloyd enters the bathroom and sees the comic above the toilet.

\- Aha, here it is! - Lloyd says.

\- Do you read comics in the bathroom? - Ask Kai.

\- Sure - Jay replies - What else could I do in the bathroom? Dah

Lloyd sees the comic, page after page.

\- And what is that thing about? - Ask Kai.

-It's about an antihero who goes out at night to cut off the criminals with his claws - Jay replies - He says it was written by Jimbo Bridgette.

\- Tom's brother? - Question Kai - Wow, I think if you have the last name Bridgette, your life is resolved

\- Yes, in fact ... The comic has two interesting details - Lloyd says

\- Which one? - Ask Jay.

\- Apparently, in the Stalker universe, it is not known if he is male or female - Lloyd says - Well, he has a voice distorter

\- Yes, it's a mystery comic too - says Kai.

\- And what is the other detail? - Ask Kai.

\- That has 2 names - Lloyd responds - One is Stalker

\- And the other? - Ask Jay.

\- Gogo - Lloyd answers.

**That was all for today, if you want to know more, visit my Instagram, look for me as charlieblock1, and tell me what you think, your opinion is very important, see you next time.**


End file.
